


Tumblr Fics: Die Jungs

by yeoubi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoubi/pseuds/yeoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, that's a wrap!" the director announces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time in Germany

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally just copying and pasting all the drabbles I have in my weird tumblr fic gallery thing so I can finally get rid of it. Organization yayyyyy -_-"

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95357750149/kaiser-dolly-alright-thats-a-wrap-the).

* * *

 

 

“Alright, that’s a wrap!” the director announces, and the staff begin packing up their equipment for the next venue. 

Jongin shakes his head at the bottle of water one of the staff noona runs up with, gives her a slight smile and tilts his head towards his hyung in askence. Eagerly, the noona offers the water to Kyungsoo, who takes it with a quiet  _thank you._

He’s preoccupied with the amazing view off the bridge. Has been for the entire shoot, so much that the photographer took a few of the vocalist’s back and declared it photobook worthy.

Only Dyo-hyung could pull that off, Jongin thinks to himself fondly. Since they still have some time until the staff are ready to ride out, Jongin allows himself to lean back against the railing. Kyungsoo is still silently absorbing the view below.

“You like Germany, hyung?” Jongin asks as he watches the natives stroll along the bridge. 

“Mmm,” says Kyungsoo. “It’s different. Which is nice.”

“I guess home is going to be boring for you after all this,” Jongin muses as he slips his hands into his pockets.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer for a long moment. Then Jongin feels the familiar weight of his eyes and glances to the side.

The shorter boy is gazing up at him through his lashes, eyes set solemnly in his signature look.

“No, it won’t be,” Kyungsoo says simply and turns back to the view. A few rapid blinks as Jongin registers that. He grins and turns around as well to throw an arm over the vocalist.

“Always so dramatic, hyung,” Jongin teases. “Why don’t you just admit you’re a big softie and you’re already homesi—” Kyungsoo cuts him off by jabbing him precisely in the ribs and Jongin jumps backward to avoid the next attack, practically trained for this response through years of experience living with Kyungsoo. 

He giggles and starts running. As always, Kyungsoo gives chase. 


	2. Nuzzle

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95372435489/kaiser-dolly-do-not-edit-using-the-pretense). 

* * *

 

Using the pretense of shifting to find a new position, Jongin manages to nuzzle his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair once, twice, thrice. 

When the photographer and director pause to discuss something, Kyungsoo turns his head just enough to send Jongin a baleful stare out of the corner of his eye.

“I know what you’re doing. Don’t make me hit you,” he warns. 

Jongin blinks innocently. “Why, hyung. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hmph.” Kyungsoo looks forward again. “That would be more believable if you weren’t smirking, brat.”


	3. Being Obvious

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95395163971/namoo-kkun-jongins-arm-is-around-kyungsoos). 

* * *

 

Jongin’s arm is around Kyungsoo’s waist again.

They’re supposed to be doing a serious shoot but Joonmyun can’t help the smile that keeps tilting his lips.

“Do you have to be so obvious?” he whispers out the corner of his mouth.

Baekhyun glances at him, wondering if Chanyeol is doing something weird behind him again.

“Yeah, stop infecting the set with your gay,” says Sehun, lips barely moving as he pinches Jongin’s shoulder, which twitches spastically under his arm. 

“I’ll get you for that,” Jongin hisses and his smoldering look becomes more annoyed than sexy on the camera screen.

“ _Yehet_.”

At that, Chanyeol starts giggling helplessly and soon enough the rest of the group quickly dissolves into laughter.

Suho waves a hand at the photographer in frantic apology, “I’m so sorry! Could we try that again please?”

The photographer chuckles himself, infected with their youthful cheer. “That’s perfect actually. Let’s start from here, a bit more natural. Everyone bunch up together again—”

Joonmyun is still apologizing when the flashes go off, immortalizing them in stylish bedheads and carefree smiles that will show up appealingly natural in the photobook. Chanyeol’s deep chuckles are still shaking his chest and Sehun leans in more fully on his side, relaxed for the first time since they started. 

In the front, Kyungsoo’s face goes soft as Jongin’s hand snakes around to clasp around his waist, the boy himself unabashed as always. 

“Smile for the camera, hyung,” Jongin whispers. 


	4. Steps

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95469239721/m-d-do-not-edit-kyungsoo-recognizes-those). 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo recognizes those steps. He turns to find Jongin holding the large film camera, Kyungsoo’s usual cameraman a little behind the boy and looking sheepish. 

He gives the dancer an unimpressed look. “You shouldn’t bully the staff, you know. You’re going to get scolded by manager-hyung again.”

All Kyungsoo receives is a shrug and a demand that he keep walking lest he ruin the filming. “You’ve already ruined the filming,” mutters Kyungsoo, though he turns around anyways to his own bemusement. Perhaps its the power of the camera that is giving Jongin more influence than usual. 

“Were you always so pale, hyung?” says Jongin in a way that Kyungsoo somehow knows that his exposed legs are being zoomed in on. He sighs. 

“You’re just dark,” Kyungsoo retorts and adds for emphasis, “Kkamjong.”

“I’m going to get paler,” Jongin says darkly, “You guys won’t be able to call me that anymore.” It shouldn’t sound like a threat but for some reason it does.

Looking over his shoulder again, Kyungsoo tells him earnestly, “Don’t say that. You shouldn’t change. We like you the way you are now.” 

Jongin looks a little speechless and the camera tilts as he loses the angle. Behind him, the trailing staff person hisses as if in actual pain. “How do you say things like that without cringing?” Jongin says in disbelief. 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s my charm. But seriously, don’t change, Kkamjong. Wouldn’t it be troublesome to have to find you a new nickname?” He smiles briefly, awkwardly, a failed attempt at injecting humor into the conversation. 

Jongin sniffs as he goes back to filming his hyung’s legs. “You already call me the dancing machine.”

“But I heard that that’s Jongdae’s nickname.” Jongin makes a confused noise.

“Wha? He can’t dance though!”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” Kyungsoo says serenely.

To his satisfaction, Jongin forgets about the skin topic to complain severely about Jongdae’s lack of dancing skill until they get back and he’s forced by their waiting manager to give up the camera to the staff, who had been trailing Jongin the entire time like an anxious parent.

As usual, Kyungsoo ignores Jongin’s whining later about receiving yet another scolding but doesn’t bother to push him away when he gets clingy. As they sit together in the van, while Jongin is preoccupied, Kyungsoo secretly admires the contrast in their arms and legs. 


	5. Their Natural

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95428575583/they-were-told-to-stand-around-and-look-natural). 

* * *

 

They were told to stand around and look natural. Baekhyun swivels his head around the others and seeing Tao, makes a face and shoves at his shoulder.

“The director said natural, not wannabe-gangster, get your sunglasses off.”

The wushu expert gives him a resentful pout but slips the glasses into his pocket. 

“Great, now he’s gonna be in a bad mood for the whole shoot,” Jongdae says. 

“I am not!” Tao retorts and instinctively shifts closer to Suho as if for protection. The leader smiles obligingly at him.

The director prompts them to be natural again, and the photographers hover around with their cameras poised like bb guns. 

“Why don’t we arm wrestle?” Chanyeol suggests, prompting looks of disbelief from the rest. “Out here?” Jongin waves an arm across the expanse of field as if to say  _there’s no table dumbass!_

Yixing perks up with a look that can either mean he’s been hit by sudden inspiration or hit by sudden hunger. He tugs at Luhan’s sleeve and whispers to him something low and fast in fluid Mandarin. Luhan similarly perks up and beckons Tao, who ambles over obediently. 

Seconds later, Minseok almost shrieks when he’s pulled into the air by three different sets of hands. “Oh, this is harder than I thought,” Luhan says in a strangled voice below him. “You guys, help!” Yixing motions at the rest, who whoop and swoop in. 

Luhan is surprised when Jongdae and Suho pull him up next, but Tao’s reaction is the best.

“Whaaaah—!” he screams in shock and almost takes Sehun’s eye out with his elbow when the other maknae singlehandedly heaves Tao into the air. They’re all giggling so much that the three raised Chinese members can’t even make a semblance of competing and their supporting members waver alarmingly. 

They don’t notice the resulting camera flashes. This is their natural. 


	6. Prison Break

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95621587468/the-shoot-is-finished-up-smoothly-and-they-only).

* * *

 

The shoot is finished up smoothly and they only encounter a problem when the boys try to open the gates to get out. The staff goes into a panicked flurry when the rusty lock breaks apart in Minseok’s hands, jamming the gateway in place so they can’t slide it open. 

Ten pairs of eyes turn to Minseok in accusation. “Whoops?” Minseok says sheepishly.

Jongdae falls on his haunches and tugs at the bars manically. “Noooo, let me out! I need to use the bathroom!” he wails in melodramatic desperation. No one is sure if he’s joking or not. 

A shrewd photographer snaps off a few shots of this while the director yells at random staff and orders some heavy-duty pliers in loud, belligerent Korean. Since it’s lunch time, the city traffic will delay the delivery for a while.

When Jongin hears this, he immediately pokes out his arm for some water, because if they’re going to be trapped he might as well be hydrated. The water bottle passes through the group and eleven sips later, returns to the staff noona’s hands completely drained and crumpled. She scurries off for another one. 

Yixing has his arms hugged around the bars and he’s bouncing a little in place. They think he needs to go to the bathroom as well until he starts humming under his breath. Ah, just composing then. 

They waste most of the time playing random games and competing to see who can get the most snacks from the staff using only puppy eyes. To no one’s surprise except his own, Kyungsoo is the clear winner. When six different packs of pocky end up in his hands, Kyungsoo says to them in a bemused tone, “But I wasn’t making any cute eyes!”

Tao is the loudest with his annoyance over the whole situation and only stops whining when Baekhyun starts to copy him in falsetto. In contrast, Sehun is the quietest but is probably the only one equal to Tao in his level of irritation. When Sehun’s silent grumpiness scares away three different staff noonas, Jongin shoves Sehun into Yixing and tells him to absorb some of the M-member’s happy. Yixing helpfully raises his hands in a healing position. 

Not good with staying in one place, Chanyeol begins swinging on the bars so that Luhan and Jongin keep pushing him away from either side with loud complaints. The pictures taken of this scene are later discarded, because with his long limbs and protruding ears Chanyeol looks unflatteringly similar to a monkey.

“Hey,” says Luhan suddenly as he squints up at Chanyeol, whose head is currently haloed by the sun. “Can’t you just climb over? Your head is already completely past the gate.” Startlingly, they find that Luhan is right.

With a little help, Chanyeol climbs up and over the gate almost too easily. Then they try and succeed in getting Baekhyun over, and the staff make a  giant black nest of their coats outside the gate so that the members have a softer landing as they’re helped out one by one. 

The last person has to be one of the maknaes because they’re the tallest left on the wrong side of the gates. Sehun, Tao and Jongin play rock, paper, scissors, and Sehun ends up losing. Though he takes the defeat with much more grace than either Tao or Jongin would have. Everyone helps out in tugging him over the gate after he uses all his strength to heave himself to the top of the bars. 

As Suho and Luhan wipe away at the sweat on his face and Jongin crouches in front of him with a grin, Sehun has a revelation. Everyone laughs when he says wonderingly, “Is this what it feels like to break out of jail?”


	7. Pretty Boy

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95789284909/luhan-is-already-excessively-pretty-for-a-man-it). 

* * *

 

Luhan is already excessively pretty for a man. It doesn’t help that he has a fondness for wearing soft colors and girly prints.

Suho clears his throat to break the silence. “The kids are taking a while, huh?” he says.

It’s just him and Luhan waiting for the rest to finish grabbing their things from the baggage claim. Considering they have different group activities and ten ( _ **nine** , _he amends) other boys surrounding them it’s not often that Joonmyun has a chance to be alone with Luhan. He’s starting to think that might be a good thing. 

Luhan is  _extremely_  distracting. At the moment, all he’s doing is flipping through his mp3 player but Suho can’t help but notice how clear and pure his skin looks even without any makeup, or the way his dark eyelashes fan out across the tops of his cheeks as he gazes down. Joonmyun tries to focus on the pink flowers littering Luhan’s black sweater.

 _Why flowers?_  he thinks in vain.

Luhan sounds amused as he answers, “Minseok and Yixing are either the same age or older than you. And you’re not even much older than the “chinguline”. Who are you calling a kid, Suho?”

“Hehe, yeah,” Suho says as he rubs the back of his head, a nervous habit he hasn’t been able to get rid of. “Habit, I suppose. I can’t help but think of everyone as my own kids,” he admits, only half jokingly.

Luhan looks up. “Do you think of me like that too?” Luhan asks, smiling but Joonmyun feels his throat close up anyway. He coughs and laughs awkwardly. 

“No, not you Luhan-hyung.” Suho knows he said the wrong thing because something changes in Luhan’s face. It looks like disappointment. Joonmyun almost stutters in an attempt to correct himself. 

“I-I mean, I don’t think of you as a kid, hyung. Just-you’re still my, my,  _one_  of my….” Joonmyun can’t seem to grasp the exact word to show Luhan how important he is to him without belittling him. To his astonishment, Luhan starts to chuckle. 

"I get it, Joonmyun,” says his hyung and pats Suho gently on the knee. “Thanks, you’re sweet.” His lips are stretched out cheerfully and he looks so pretty Suho can’t help replying dazedly, “No, _you’re_  sweet.” He’s knocked out of his daze by a rough wallop to the head. Apparently someone has thrown their duffle at him. 

"Don’t flirt in the airport!” Tao orders as the rest of the members walk up with their things. He stands there and crosses his arms at them judgmentally. 

“Yeah, don’t be gross, hyung,” Baekhyun complains, and Chanyeol tells the two confidentially, “We could see  ** _everything_  **from the baggage claims.” United for once, Sehun and Jongin are making a maknae-line of mutual disgust with Tao as Minseok swiftly takes the seat next to Luhan as if to block Suho off. 

Luhan laughs, “See  _what_?” but the K-leader’s hiding his face with his hands. They are  _never_  going to let Suho live this down.


	8. Picture Perfect

Inspired by cutie Dyo [here](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95610365512/as-soon-as-the-photos-are-cooled-enough-to-reveal)~ 

* * *

 

As soon as the photos are cooled enough to reveal their contents, Jongin’s eyes pop in astonishment and Sehun immediately starts snickering into his hands. Their reactions are not reassuring. “What? What is it?” Kyungsoo says as he tries to tug the photos out of Jongin’s hand. 

“I, um,” Jongin works his mouth for something to say as he holds the pictures just out of reach of Kyungsoo’s outstretched fingers. 

“Dammit, Jongin. Just let me see,” the vocalist demands. Glancing at Sehun warily (who’s still snickering to himself, the unhelpful shit), Jongin reluctantly gives Kyungsoo his pictures. 

Kyungsoo’s brow wrinkles but he doesn’t say what Jongin is expecting at all. “There’s nothing wrong with these!“ Kyungsoo exclaims with a breath of relief. He slaps both Jongin and Sehun on the arms with the photos. “Geez, you guys actually made me think I came out making some weird face! I look the same as I always do!”

The younger boys pass bemused glances but Jongin recovers quickly. “You can never look terrible, hyung,” he says with a smile that would look greasy on anyone else but comes off charming on him. Sehun, who opens his mouth to make a comment, gets an elbow in the ribs for his trouble. 

“Easy for you to say,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he stares down at the pictures, but he looks content. “Thanks for helping me take my profile pictures,” Kyungsoo adds belatedly and waves the photos cheerfully at the maknae-line before heading to his room to change his outfit. 

After he leaves, Sehun is the first to say what’s on both of their minds. Hooking his chin on Jongin’s shoulder in a rare show of skin-ship, he remarks, “Dyo-hyung has seriously got no shoulders.“

"Mmm,” Jongin hums in agreement, but adds with a smirk, “It’s cute.”

“Careful, your D.O. complex is  showing,“ Sehun says with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, I don’t have a complex,” Jongin retorts and shoves Sehun away so he can walk to the kitchen.

Predictably, Sehun retaliates by pushing him back from behind and they end up wrestling with each other against the kitchen counter. A couple plates and a fruit bowl are made casualties of battle, and to his eternal exasperation, Kyungsoo is forced to run back out of his room to split the boys apart before they destroy the kitchen. 


	9. Yixing

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95705980889/yixing-smiles-politely-at-the-fans-waiting-for-him).

* * *

 

Yixing smiles politely at the fans waiting for him outside the van, more preoccupied with mentally going over anything he might have forgotten at the dorms. He thinks he has everything.

Something’s still bugging him though, nagging him at the back of his mind. For some reason it sounds like Luhan. Just in case, Yixing flips through his duffle bag at the gate. Wallet, keys, mp3 player, phone, check check check.

On the plane when they get the reminder to turn off their phones, Yixing finds a text message from Luhan. He opens it and smiles, reaches up to finger the purple headphones around his neck. 

_Yixing you dumb unicorn!! You took my headphones! >.< Don’t you dare lose them while you’re at home! T_T_


	10. Pink vs. Blue

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95553254999/wait-why-do-we-get-the-blue-lollipops-sehun). 

* * *

 

“Wait, why do we get the blue lollipops?” Sehun complains, holding out the candy as if demanding a refund. 

“I don’t know,” says Kyungsoo, pulling his lollipop out. His lips are already stained a yogurty blue. “Why do you care?”

“Because the M-group got the cute pink ones.” Baekyeol shoot Sehun identical looks of surprise and humor that speaks of much future teasing. “Since when does our Sehunie care about having a cute image?” prods Baekhyun.

The maknae squirms away from Baekhyun’s poky fingers.

“I don’t. It’s just, pink seems more eye-catching. Blue is boring,” he declares with a decidedly grumpy air.

Sehun withstands Baekyeol’s teasing, Suho’s gentle patronizing and Kyungsoo’s indifference throughout the rest of the shoot but still feels strongly about the lollipop colours. The K-group doesn’t find it a problem until Sehun gets Jongin on his side and M-group’s pink lollipops go missing right before their turn to shoot. 

“ _ **You guys**_ ,” Joonmyun says meaningfully.

Somehow, even with the pastel pink staining their lips, both Jongin and Sehun manage to blink innocently at him.


	11. Fun and Games

Inspired by this [image](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/95890449784/ever-since-those-damn-showtime-episodes). 

* * *

 

Ever since those damn Showtime episodes of Kyungsoo losing everything from arm wrestling battles to thigh wrestling battles, it has become a trend to challenge Kyungsoo first whenever they compete in anything because it’s automatically assumed that he’ll lose.

Well,  _ **not this**_ _ **time.**_

He takes Baekhyun down easily because he’s about as athletic as Kyungsoo is (which is to say, not much at all), and Kyungsoo has grim determination on his side. No one really pays attention until he defeats Chanyeol though.

“Waoh,” says Yixing as they all stare. Chanyeol is sneezing prairie grass out of his nose as Kyungsoo stands over him, his right leg still triumphantly crossed.

“Who’s next!” Kyungsoo doesn’t so much ask as demand.

“Err, you know this is just a game right?” says Jongdae as he discreetly edges away. Kyungsoo stares him down.

“ ** _Next_**!”

Unnoticed, Minseok and Luhan find a tall patch of grass to submerge themselves in as they watch Kyungsoo systematically defeat every single one of their members. It’s funny until Kyungsoo counts and realizes he’s two members short. They look at each other, and then do the smart thing and run.

After that, the film crew decides it’d be best if Kyungsoo sat out the next game of chicken.


End file.
